My death,your life
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto meet each other again at the Fourth Ninja world.Who is gonna win this battle?Who si gonna live and who will die?And what about Naruto's new power? I know I suck  at summaries.Timetravel fic.
1. Introduction part I

**That's it's the introduction for my new story.I hope you like it,I thought of it while watching that vid "Naruto Shippuuden AMV - A Plea From A friend "on youtube it's a really beautiful I don't own Naruto!**

**My death, your life.**

Both of them were standing at the valley facing each other with serious looks on their faces. Naruto couldn't resist .He cracked a small smile.

"We meet each other again after all this time. «He said, the other didn't reply just looked at him with his sharingan eyes a blank expression on his face.

"Sasuke I learned the truth about your brother, he wanted you to become strong and best shinobi of the village so he made you hate him, desist him with passion just for you to become stronger, he suffered so much just for you. But you instead of making him proud and returning back to your village, you continued being controlled like a puppet from that Tobi guy. "Naruto started saying with a sad tone that slowly rose with anger.

Sasuke bit his lip and clutched his hands into fists.

"Sasuke you don't have to bear all the pain by yourself .You have friends to rely on me, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and many others. So just return to Konoha, if you stay like that…"Naruto looked down sadly "We will have to battle each other and one of us will die."He emphasized the last word making echo in the valley the wind was whispering this last phrase all over again "One of us will .Die."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore "Naruto, you don't understand I'm an avenger! And I don't care if you die neither if I die! Just leave me alone! «He cried as his hand started forming the hand seals for Chidori and he started running towards Naruto. The sound of a thousand birds filled the air.

Naruto already had the rasengan in his hand and he also run towards his friend, everything went in slow motion.

Kakashi and Sakura watched as both of them ran to each other. They couldn't speak, they couldn't move they couldn't do anything, just stand there and see what is gonna happen.

Chidori was connected with his chest and his own rasengan hit Sasuke on his left arm because at the last moment the Uchiha had formed a part of Susannos arm and blocked the attack.

Blood fell from Naruto's chest. Kakashi's and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise "NARUTO! "They cried, as they watched Naruto's body fall on the ground with a thud.

Sasuke smirked after all this time, this dobe was dead he started laughing like a maniac looking at his almost dead friend satisfied.

'Sasuke. Even if I die I will always be your friend. 'This were the last thoughts of Uzumaki Naruto. Then he stopped breathing.

Naruto opened his eyes, he was in a dark place he couldn't see anything in miles. 'I wonder what death is like .Is it freedom, from all your problems, is it a punishment or is it just a black abyss you can't escape from. 'He wondered as he walked to the darkness, he continued walking when he suddenly so a light for some reason hope filled his heart. He started running towards the light, faster and faster trying desperate to reach he finally did what he saw wasn't what he expected.

**That was it! What Naruto saw in that strange light? Any ideas everyone? Hm? Well you have to read the next chapter if you want to know. ****Please review!**


	2. Introduction part II

**Here is the second part of the introduction. I hope you enjoy it .Oh and I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto's eyes widened ,what he saw surprised him, in front of him was his father and Mother looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"Mum and Dad! "He cried as he ran even faster than before.

"Naruto .We is able to meet again. But I would like to not be at this situation. Kushina said at her son.

"Mum…"

"Naruto I'm proud of you." Minato said at Naruto smiling then his face went serious again.

"We are here to tell you something important. «He started saying a serious expression on his face.

Naruto looked puzzled "What is it? Is something weird gonna happen like time traveling and stuff? «He laughed "That's impossible I'm dead aren't I? «He questioned his parents but stopped laughing when he saw their expressions.

"Actually Naruto. What you said was right..."Minato muttered.

"For real? " Naruto was shocked to say the least.

Kushina nodded "You will have one chance to change the past that means preventing the Konoha invasion and stopping Sasuke from turning evil."

Naruto had so many questions about this "But will I be in my own body? When will I go back to? Where-"

"Calm down son, I will explain," Minato interrupted him.

"You will go back at the day you joined team will be in your twelve years old body but you will still have your memories and powers just not at their current level. "Minato explained calmly to the confused Naruto.

He seemed to start calming down.

"Naruto do you think you can do it? " Kushina worried asked him.

"Of course ! I will do anything to bring Sasuke back! «He grinned at her encouraging her.

She smiled at her son "That's the spirit! Now go and change the past! Good luck Naruto! «She exclaimed.

Naruto was feeling dizzy then his parents started disappearing "Mum, dad will I ever see you again? «He asked them.

"Yes Naruto. We will certainly meet again." Minato said and then faded away.

'Goodbye Mother, Father.' Naruto thought and then he lost consciousness.

**Finished .well what do you think? I bet you didn't expect him to see Minato and Kushina huh? Anyway thank you for reading my story and reviews are welcomed. : )**


	3. Chapter 1

**Here is the third chapter of my death, your life! I hope you like it! Oh and I don't own Naruto!**

Naruto woke up and stood up. He started rubbing his eyes and yawned 'Where am I? 'He thought this place didn't look like his home then he noticed something 'Hey that looks like my apartment before the invasion of Pain!' Then his eyes widened 'This is my apartment! So all that wasn't just a dream huh?'He looked outside of his window just to be sure.

Yes this was defiantly the old Konoha then he remembered something his father had told him that he will go back to the day Team 7 was formed , he looked at his clock .It was 8'o clock.

'Oh shit I'm late! 'He thought and started running like crazy until he reached the academy. When he opened the door he saw that almost none was there. He blinked.

'Ah! Now I remember that day I had put my clock to be 20 minutes late so I won't arrive at the academy last! 'He realized and sighed 'Great now I have to wait. 'He thought and fell asleep on his desk.

"Naruto . Wake up. Damn this is just a drag. " Shikamaru said when he saw the sleeping body.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at Shikamaru "Hey Shikamaru!" He greeted.

The other just nodded and went to sit in his desk.

"Naruto! Move out of the way! "A loud voice exclaimed and shoved him out of the way.

"Ow that hurt Sakura-chan." He muttered rubbing his head.

"I don't care! Hello Sasuke-kun ,may I sit with you?" Sakura asked the Uchiha happily.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply, Sakura sat next to him anyway.

Then Iruka came in and said "It's time to announce the teams!"

He announced many teams until it was Team's 7 time "Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto , Sakura Haruno and Uchiha Sasuke. " He said.

Time passed and finally after two hours Kakashi made his arrival and ordered them to go on the roof.

"You with the orange jumpsuit, you go first ,tell me your name, likes and dislikes and finally your dreams." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself first? "Naruto replied back.

"My name is Hadaka likes and dislikes are none of your business and I am not gonna tell you my dreams."

'So he basically gave us his name this time too huh?' Naruto thought and was interrupted by Kakashi calling him.

"Oh me ! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!I like ramen!Things I hate is heatless bastards who betray their village "He glanced at Sasuke when he said that "and the 3 minutes ramen has to get ready! My dream is to be acknowledge by the people of the village and becoming a Hokage! "He finished happily grinning.

Sakura's and Sasuke's introductions were almost the same as last time.

"Alright kids I will meet you at the training grounds at seven o clock don't be late." He warned "Oh and don't eat breakfast because you will throw it up." He added and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto chuckled 'That's Kakashi-sensei for you.' He thought and went to eat some delicious ramen.

**I'm gonna finish it here because I can't think something else to write,so I hope you like it!Please review!**


End file.
